La prochaine fois, sois à l'heure !
by Boursouflet
Summary: Hermione arrive en retard pour la énième fois à un de leurs rendez-vous, quelle va être la réaction de Drago ? OS


**Bonjour tout le monde,  
><strong>**Voici mon tout premier OS, un peu guimauve je vous l'accorde mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. En espérant que vous l'apprécierez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

**Boursouflet  
><strong>

* * *

><p>14h02. J'avais déjà deux minutes de retard et le connaissant, je savais d'avance qu'il allait me réprimander à propos de cet énième retard. J'accélérai donc le pas afin de ne pas les faire attendre trop longtemps, lui et son impatience. La neige crissait à chacun de mes pas et me ralentissait avec son épaisseur d'une vingtaine de centimètres. J'arrivai enfin aux Trois Balais et je m'assis à sa table, essoufflée, les cheveux parsemés de flocons et le nez rougi par le froid. Une fois débarrassée de ma veste et de mon écharpe, je le regardai droit dans les yeux, prête à entendre ses reproches au sujet de mes quelques minutes de retard.<p>

« 14h11. Tu as onze minutes de retard! » Me dit-il assez sèchement.  
>« Drago, ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai… » Tentais-je de m'expliquer.<br>« Ah! Parce que c'est peut-être de ma faute ? »  
>« Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que… »<br>« Donc c'est de ta faute. »

Je baissai la tête tel un enfant pris la main dans le bocal à bonbons. Sa main gauche se posa sur la mienne tandis que de son autre main il me releva la tête et repris d'une voix plus calme.

« Hermione, je t'avais bien préciser dans ma lettre de venir à l'heure précise et non pas de me laisser poireauter à cette table. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que j'ai enduré en t'attendant ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul dans ma vie que durant ces onze minutes interminables. Plusieurs personnes m'ont lancé des regards moqueurs lorsqu'ils m'ont vu moi, le Grand Drago Malefoy, attendre quelqu'un. Il y a même deux Serdaigles âgées d'environ seize ans qui sont venues vers moi tellement elles avaient de la peine en voyant un si bel homme que… Aïe, ne me frappe pas Hermione ! Je disais donc, un si bel homme que moi, assis seul à une table. Tu te rends compte ! Je faisais pitié à des gens et tout ça parce que Mademoiselle Granger n'est pas arrivée à l'heure. Pourquoi souris-tu ? Tu devrais plutôt être en train de me consoler ou encore d'essayer de te faire pardonner en me suppliant à genoux. »

C'en fut trop pour moi, j'éclatai de rire. Les larmes commencèrent à couler tellement je riais, faisant dégouliner la maquillage que j'avais pris soin à appliquer. Après m'être nettoyé le visage aux toilettes et remis un peu de crayon noir et de mascara, je revins à la table où j'y trouvai un Drago boudeur. Je savais que je l'avais vexé mais il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi stupide.

« Viens, on va se promener un peu dans Pré-au-Lard. Ne fais pas l'enfant Drago! Je m'excuse d'être arrivé en retard et de m'être moquée de toi. »

Je ne crois pas que mes excuses étaient très crédible mais Drago accepta tout de même qu'on aille se balader ensemble. A peine, était-on sorti du pub que je m'accrochai à son bras gauche et me collai à lui. Nous marchions sans trop savoir où nous allions. Je lui jetais de temps en temps des coups d'oeil furtifs mais Drago regardait droit devant lui sans ciller. Au bout de dix minutes de silence insoutenable je décidai d'engager la conversation.

« Drago, je suis vraiment désolée mais tu sais très bien depuis tout ce temps que moi et la ponctualité ça fait deux. »

Il me regardait mais ne disait rien. Je soupirai et l'entrainai vers le banc le plus proche pour que nous puissions discuter. Après avoir enlever la neige, je m'assis.

« Est-ce que tu vas me pardonner ou continuer à me faire la tête ? Ça serait vraiment bête qu'on se fâche pour si peu, tu ne trouves pas ? Pour l'amour de Dieu, vas-tu me répondre ? Ce que tu peux être borné, j'espère que notre fils n'héritera pas de ton caractère. »  
>« Notre fils ? Tu es enceinte Hermione ! » Dit-il tout en posant une de ses mains sur mon lui souris, je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réaction mais au moins, ça signifiait qu'il n'était plus fâché contre moi.<p>

Tout en retirant sa main qui commençait à caresser mon ventre, je lui répondis :

« Non, je ne suis pas enceinte mais je compte bien avoir quelques enfants avec toi. »  
>« Je l'espère bien ! Pourquoi t'aurais-je demander de sortir avec moi si je n'avais pas eu une idée derrière la tête. » dit-il avant de déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.« D'ailleurs, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir te retrouver aux Trois Balais ? Tu ne l'as pas écrit dans ta lettre.»<p>

Je le vis s'agenouiller devant moi et sortir un écrin de la poche intérieur de son manteau.

« Hermione Jean Granger, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Ne pouvant plus parler tellement j'étais émue, j'hochai affirmativement de la tête puis je sautai à son cou. Nous tombâmes les deux dans la poudreuse et commençâmes à rire. Après nous être calmés, Drago me dit tout en plaçant une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille :

« J'espère que tu n'arriveras pas en retard à notre mariage. »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?<strong>


End file.
